A track lighting system, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,154, comprises a plurality of track units which can be connected to each other, and a connection means for connecting all of the track units to form a track and for transmitting an electric power through the track. In use, one of the track units on one end of the track can be used to transmit the electric power to another of the track units on the other end of the track. Furthermore, a plurality of track lighting units can be movably and pivotally connected with each of the track units, respectively, while the electric power can be supplied to the track lighting unit via the track units for lighting. Although the track lighting system solves some problems existing in other traditional track lighting systems, there are still some inconvenient disadvantages existing in the track lighting system in use and in installation, as the following:
(1) Installation Inconvenience of the Track Lighting System:
When a user connects each of the track units and the corresponding connection means to constitute the track, the track will be mounted on a location on a wall. However, if the user wants to install each of the track lighting units on the track, the user must insert each of the track lighting units from one end of the track, and then each of the track lighting units must be slid along the track until being slid to a predetermined section of the track, respectively. Alternatively, if the user wants to detach each of the track lighting units from the track, the user must shift each of the track lighting units to one end of the track, and then detach each of the track lighting units from the track, respectively. As a result, when installing or detaching each of the track lighting units, the user still spends much time, resulting in the installation inconvenience; and
(2) Usage Inconvenience of the Track Lighting System:
Although the user can optionally slide the track lighting units along the track to adjust a projecting location of the track lighting units, each of the track lighting units only can project a light to one side of the track units on the track. In fact, the projecting location of the track lighting units can not be optionally adjusted, in order to project the light to the other side of the track units on the track. As a result, when the track lighting system is used to satisfy needs of indoor decoration or special illumination, there are still some usage inconveniences, which can not be overcome.
Therefore, it is important for related manufacturers to think how to develop an improved lighting product to overcome the foregoing problems.